1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus such as a film scanner which is arranged to project an image recorded on a developed (processed) film onto an image sensor to obtain an image signal.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional film scanner adapted for both of developed films of two different forms, i.e., a developed film which is separated from a cartridge and has a long, strip-like shape (hereinafter referred to as a film strip) and a developed film which is left stowed in a cartridge and is movable into and out of the cartridge (hereinafter referred to as a cartridge film), has such a structure that an image recorded on the film strip is held approximately in the same position where an image recorded on the cartridge film is to be held, and either of the images of the films of the both forms can be read by a common image sensor, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 5-145838.
In the above-mentioned conventional film scanner, however, it is impossible to adjust the inclination and position of the surface of the image sensor with respect to an image surface of the film. Therefore, in a case where the relative positions of the image surface and the surface of the image sensor are in an inadequate relation, an image read out from the film is apt to become blurred.